Yo Journal,
by skittlez907
Summary: Suigetsu's best friend is in love with him. He is informed of this by her journal, as read aloud by Karin. Even though Sasuke and Suigetsu's straightness is questioned, Suigetsu is going to prove her wrong. Oneshot. SuigetsuxOC


**As requested by Ninja's Trio Best, a SuigetsuxOC one shot.**

"Miyuki, go get that idiot."

"A-Alright K-Karin."

Hey, I'm Miyuki. A couple days ago I met Sasuke Uchiha's team and joined, though Sasuke says it's temporary.

I headed down to Suigetsu's tent.

"A-Ano...Suigetsu?"

The flap swung open and he glared at me.

"Oh, it's you. Why do you always stutter like that? It's annoying."

I blushed, though not for the reason you'd guess. Yeah, I was pissed off. It's not enough that Sasuke always says that, but now him?

"Yeah…and you're the one who has _blue_ hair."

He glared at me for a second and there was no doubt he'd heard me.

Then he broke out laughing.

"Well, whadya know…Miyuki's got a backbone!"

I gave a quivering smile, that is, until he frowned. Then I grinned a "Naruto" smile.

O0o0o0o0o

A Month Later

I don't stutter anymore. The reason is Suigetsu. We're best friends, doing everything together, like chopping people's limbs off. Ah, good times.

"MIYUKI!"

Sadly, Suigetsu still hasn't learned how to shut up. But that's okay, because Karin beating him up is always fun to watch. Sasuke's finally accepted me on the team and I couldn't be happier…mainly because of Suigetsu. It's been a month and I still like him. Really, why are hormones so very hard to control?

Fortunately no one's noticed, not even Sasuke. Of course, I write down all my feelings for him in a journal so that helps. I can't call it a diary; Suigetsu would probably have a heart attack.

"MIYUKI!"

Oh, Suigetsu. It's not that hard to make toast.

O0o0o0o0o0

_Dear Diary,_

_Wait, no that sounds weird._

_Yo Journal,_

_Today 3 Suigetsu 3 gave me a hug. I didn't realize he smelled like mint and berries until then. I always figured he'd smell like fish because of how he's always in water. I counted again; he said "The student always surpasses the master." A total of 13 times. _

_Gah, I'd hate to be a fangirl…but he's HOT. It's been a month, when am I going to realize he's attracted to Sasuke. Actually, I'm pretty sure Sasuke likes him too. Well, that's a bit uncomfortable. On to other things…_

_Blah. Blah. Blah._

_Peace,_

_Miyuki._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke sent me to get wood so that he could ignite a fire with his Super Uchiha Power. He hates when I call it that.

Anyway, I broke a couple trees, stole their branches, and headed back. Ugh, Sasuke's traps that surround the camp are so annoying. Now I'M trapped. No matter, I'll just wait for them to notice my presence.

Weirdly, I could hear their voices, or more specifically, Karin's.

"Yo Journal…"

Wow. That sounds like me…WAIT! That IS me!

"Haha that sounds like something Miyuki would say."

I recognized Suigetsu's voice and froze. Oh in the name of Sasuke's Chicken Butt Hairstyle! I wrote about him today! This is not good.

"Today…ooh she drew hearts around your name, idiot."

Of course, she was talking to Suigetsu. Karin, I'm going to KILL you! Unfortunately I couldn't move. Curse Sasuke's traps.

"Aw, you hugged her today?"

"Karin…read it directly."

What? Even Sasuke was taking part in this mockery? I'm doomed.

"Today 3 Suigetsu 3 gave me a hug. I didn't realize he smelled like mint and berries until then. I always figured he'd smell like fish because of how he's always in water. I counted again; he said "The student always surpasses the master." A total of 13 times. Wow, I never knew Miyuki was that stalkerish."

Really, Karin? Stalkerish?

"Ha! She thinks you're hot, Suigetsu!"

"What? No…LET ME SEE!"

Suigetsu, when I get out of here, I'm killing you too!

"…When am I going to realize that he's attracted to Sasuke? Actually, I'm pretty sure that Sasuke likes him too."

"What? I'm not GAY!"

"Miyuki…called…me…gay?"

Ooh, Sasuke's using his scary voice. This must be a serious offence.

"Anyway, she just talks about fighting after that, so yeah."

Sasuke just growled and walked out.

"…Miyuki?"

Oh crap.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke hit me over the head, Karin laughed for 5 minutes straight and Suigetsu just wouldn't look me in the face. Suigetsu was the one I was worried about.

"Suigetsu? I…I…I'm sorry."

"For what? We violated your privacy"

Suigetsu using the word violated? Oh, he really must feel weird.

"Look me in the face! Yeah I'm pissed, but still, more at Karin than at you."

He finally looked me in the eyes, a faint pint tinting his cheeks.

"Did…Did you mean what you wrote?"

"What? About how I thought you'd smell like fish? Yeah."

"No. About liking me like that."

"Oh…yeah." Now I was the one who blushed, looking down.

Then he jerked my chin up, crushing my lips with his.

Mmm…he tastes like Jell-O.

I could get used to this.

"Suigetsu, Miyuki…what exactly are you doing?"

"Idiot! How'd you score with her?"

My answer was very elegant, classy, and mature. Yeah, I stuck my middle finger out at them.

Eventually we needed air and Suigetsu smirked at me.

"_Now_ do you think I'm gay?"

**Haha, this was fun to write. I don't actually know a lot about Suigetsu so I did my best. I hope you enjoyed it, ****Ninja Trio's Best.**

**-The Author.**


End file.
